Nazos Origins
by EastofJuly
Summary: This is Nazo the hedgehog the beginning on the sonic universe I don t own Sonic characters.


At creation was a god the god was a mystery it was not overly disputed for him his name Nazo fit him perfectly same as the three sisters whom came in existance in another dimention like him with gems around them as well as him they got twin suns pulsaring things around the other galaxys he got some seeemingly mere lights yet he knew they were more the darkone was of shifting with life life the second red one one was light and energy the 3rd one he aggreed swerled with blue he found by watching the shifting a spiking of the green one spike and the red one spiked with it with it the blue one both and they with it when he found a planet flaming into existance below him and wolves blowing his house down well not actually they just they used there powers to go there ''Hey you may need to go down there it looks like your only life growing planet is going to get overtaken by one of your suns he looked at the wolf slowly ''What do you mean,,. The other wolf was just there was something about the way she was looking at his glowing things as the other wolf says ''You know the little things about that turn into other things like cats that reminds us you should meet our sister she's busy,,.

''Or hedgehogs,,. The way the second wolf solar flare said it made everything seem colder then how he makes it Solarcore then calmly said ''Well we'll be in our home dimention Do you want us to get that sun for you,,. He said ''Ah yes,,. It looked like they didn't expact him to answer Solarcore said ''Well i'll just get on that why don't you just hang with the two Gaias,,. He asked ''What are Gaias,,.

''Your telling me you spent all this time staring at those glowing things,,. Pointing behind him he looked behind him ''whats so good about them anyway,,. She floated away when she sore she hit a nerve ''Whoa I don't mean to offend you by it I'm just wondering why you haven't gone exploring,,. Nazo looked back at his three light globes they were hovering he was feeling allmost meternal espicially when he could have sworn there was an anger mark on his forehead when the other sister solarflare just waved something bad odd about her even looking at them he said ''No sorry,,. He turned to her ''It's Nice to meet you though perhaps you can get these Gaias to join me up here,,. Solar Core said ''Sure i'll tell them,,. That was the first time he met someone he considered exploring after that but one look back at the lights he disided not to.

He was thinking about it went the chaos and master emerald became active and flew off by tyen he had allways been in his superform for ounce that took his mind off the glowing lights he followed them to a green planet he guessed was the only green planet yet in his dimention he looked paused at a pure yellow cat except for that black tail she was putting her hand to the sun seemenly stroking it she had two tiny white birds wings he paused thinking that must be there sister before making sure he dosen't lose the emeralds.

Light Gaia was a tiny winged rat thing according to his point of view he imidiately disliked he talked to much but allso the first time he ever disengaged his superform was right after he showed up at the temple with the echidnas around it they looked to be summoning them he didn't meet He agilely landed on his unshoed feet there was an subtile symbol of a eclipse on his coal silver that didn't show up in his superform, his fur and quills became a sparkly blue stopped glowing and his quills went flat his eyes went yellow green and his muzzle was the same blue as his fur and belly and face went an dark metal colour he looked like an echidna except the huge back quills and the clump at his quills that started directly behind his forehead and ends just past his neck. He blinked as the master enerald glowed he felt the emeralds slip from him yet hethey went two went to a blue green eyed half fish echidna that came out of the master emeralds light ge didn't understand it but he felt that the gems belong with the water deity.

One more thing he was tiny handheld sized with a fat belly.

He looked at himself discusted ''Who did this,,. He demanded Before setting his eyes on the little creature that he thought dare make him weaker ''You made me weaker,,.

The green winged Rodent he thought it looked like one of them he sore a few on the way to the shrine shreked just as he pointing his hand and scowled no chaos blast he went for the next thing in his arsonal giving the thing that made him weakers able to get out of the way but not enough for him not to dodge one of his ice blasts he growled Continuously running after and trying to hit the flying rat with his ice powers looking like in his classic form.

He screamed dodging ''I didn't do anything to you,,. A deep laugh rumbled the dark elrich brother said ''he did it because has more dark in him,,. Chips fluttered less floating in space ''Ohhh,,. summoning his energy ring making power he threw the rings in dark gaias one tiny lizard/ Venus flytrap mouth while he stood on the rest of the fairy lizards hindlegs his one eye metaphorically grinning It was so strenge for the first time ever he said ''huh,,. That startled them Chip said ''Umm, welcome uhh the form your in is just your base form your not weaker it's just that your other abilitys are somewhere else,,. He crossed his arms looking displeased ''Who are you two,,. The rodent said ''Umm I'm light Gaia this is dark Gaia,, Indicating to the odd plant deity he said ''The deitys from the hot dimention call me nazo,,. It was then Dark Gaia said ''May I suggest we give him a tour,,. Future chip clapped his little hands ''That souunds so good,,.

Nazo Watched as they gave him a tour both future chip and Gaia sneaking peeps at the triplet lights tile eventually the tour ended when light Gaia screamed ''Ahhh theres a hedgehog in there jumping away from the green one,,. Jumping His quills imidiately sat up from there lying position slightly and he yelled ''Keep away from them,,.

He flitted back sharing a look with Dark gaia before apologising very quickly ''I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry your heart soul pieces will be fine I'm sorry,,. Nazo just demanded ''What are you talking about what do you mean by pieces,,. Dark Gaia said ''I should I guessed from your appearence your an origin deity,,. He growled ''What do you mean,,. He said ''An origin deity a deity that comes from no other deity that can give alot of power and can,,. He said factually There was a strange silent everything went dark but they were out in the open how?

Lights sunlight The sunlight changed to two gods a cat goddess and a wolf goddess he looked what they were glaring at ''The first times a bitch,,. As he tried to go super the third time since he got there. She was carrying three ornimental boxes floating like his light he could sense the enchantment she brang them close to opening them ''don't let her,,. In three huge bites she ate them there glow still going through her teeth when they went down dissapearing before dodging there superblasts going into portal ''Oh shit,,. The cat said The wolf landed next to him saying ''I'm sorry,,,. He said ''For what,,.She looked at the two Gaias you didn't bother to explain it to him,,. Future chip said ''Well Darky was about to,,. Dark Gaia exclaimed ''don't make this about me,,. Core said ''Enough Nazo those could have been your kids,,. He said ''What,,. the Cat just silently watched Solar core just repeated ''If you put them into something or an unborn being those could have been your kids,,. An moment passed silently.

Nazo closed his eyes then sighed they all had there mouth open as he said ''Oh well she needed them more then me,,. She said ''Oh well,,. Flames emitting all over her body with her fury before she snuffed them out and just flew away,,. It was then he felt a sudden spike in power and he went super the first time in ages he looked finding a mobian hand on his shoulders he looked at the white winged cat ''you need this to survive what shes going to do to you,, Her tone slightly sultry slightly creepy ''I highly doubt that,,. With a smug smile. She came back floating an even smugger smile on her face behind her water flowed forming back into the former echidna merhog he looked alot more bulky with his quills invisably tied together she said ''Chaos the master emerald please,,.

Chaos floated it she blasted the master emerald with her energy Nazos quills went towards it before his whole body was dragged into the master emerald with a flash She turned to Solarise ''Help me look for Flare,,. Showing her teeth before flying off with them following.

Solar Flare for her Luck had landed near some tree smiling evilly as she put her hands up and summoned ''her'' power her chest started to glow swerling blue green and red before she spat in pain clutching her chest and she vomited them coming out of her mouth along with the bile before thinking ''I can't use them like this they need to be put into hosts before being eaten but that'll take some time to be worthwhile edible,,. Then Doubt overcame her she thought ''Can I eat them when there not balls of light the best way to get the best results and power is of something unborn and potentially active for that it can't be an plant they don't have the mobility when they come from mobias but could I eat something cute,,. She shook her head ''It's best to find out,,.

She searched hiding the lights of Mystery in the boxes in a bag she stole walking as to not to get attention she found this nice little island it was unorigenally called south island when she suddenly overheard arguing she quickly skittled behind the wall before they can see the sun goddess. The argument was between an thin oldman and what looked like his Son judging from the same eyes and featured through one was hidden in a blond mustach ''Your witchcraft ain't going to solve this father it never has,,. The man said ''Gerald your looking in another world how is my Spells and herbs diffen't them that no one believed you when you first posted findings on that alternate world and now you have samples and military research fund,,. She grinned ''Samples,Military that's there words for warriors,,. She thought ''Jackpot,,. Grinning.

The young man said ''That's because mine I was able to show them a portal show me proof and I might consider it true,,. It was then someone called ''Gerald,,. It was a brown hedgehog ''King Aquarius wants you in for a meeting your visitor has to leave he said ''Gladly Son I know we have our differences but I'm just trying to do my best for Maria you know after your mother died,,. He nodded ''That's all we can do sometimes I'll see you on earth in the christmas island labs,,. She thought ''Tripple jackpot whole differen't planet,,.

So she followed Eventually finding him on a road he reached he muttered bringing thumbling around with a device before he called out to her ''Hey will you help me out here I can't get it out of my pocket,,. She gasped in surprise keeping up her cover she said ''Of course,,. Going up tugging on it he said ''Hey I recognise you,,. She said bringing it out ''I'm sorry but I don't know you,,. He grabbed her tail ''Hey,,. She yelped as he tore some of her tail fur out he looked startled ''Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to,,. She growled ''It's oakay,,.

Wanting to burn him he then asked ''No maybe it wasn't you the angel cat and wolf were discribing I could have been mistaken hey do you want to go to my world,,. She thought "They would knowtise that I'll be more hidden,,. She said ''No thanks I've got kids to feed,,. Thinking More like feed me. It was then he said ''That's oakay maybe you can stop by later,,. She said ''Sure I need to go now,,. As she walked away in her mind she grinned ''I Have a appointment,,.

It was 11am when she was summoned into some satanic looking circle She recognised it she had the cannisters tied to her back now She recognised him insteatly and said ''Hello guess we do see eachother again,,. The old man said ''Hello to you to can you please tell me this truthfully are you the goddess Solarflare,,. She said ''yes am I stuck on earth even without the circle,,. He said ''Yes,,.  
She grinned ''Yes that's good you see what do you know about the wolf and the cat,,. He answered ''That there godesses to and are looking for you because you adsorbed a magic your weren't suppost to,,.

She said ''The thing is that's mostly true Only one thing I couldn't absorb them they needed more time so I can adsorb them,,. She branged out the jars lifting the lid a little on the red one he sore the glow ''That's what I need you for I want to make a trade,,. He said ''Like a demon deal,,. She said ''Well I don't like the indication but sure you can call it that I even do the fire and brimstone thing when I use my powers and a magic scroll for you to sign alot do you aggree,,. He said "'Yes,,.  
''Then lets get started,,. She took the jars on her back and put them in front of her then she summoned a scroll and handed it to him Summoning her power of limited to words precognition whom explains her speaking syle she did the justice of giving a part of there full names in the future and she spoke them.

''călător,,.

'' luminos,,.

'' maurice,,.

''These are the're names,,.

''So it's disided in exchange for your clans way to prosperity i'll extract these powers from your ancestors,,. A clink and three containers were shown ane glowing red, one green like the master emerald and one swerling like plasma. The oldman said ''Are you sure this will save my grandkids,,. The conversation continued in italian ''Why yes sir,,. A black muzzle said ''and they'll be an bonus for a very long time,,. The oldman desperately knelt to the fiery mobian demon his red mostach was a grey smaller version of eggmans ''I graciously pleadge acceptance,,. She said ''Good,,. Before She took of the lid singing magical words before the oldman glowed and the threee lights faded ''Her voice was melding into masculine and otherworldly ``I will come for them,,.Fire was seeping out of her mouth.

It was then banging came ''Open up police,,. His face said What The next voice was heard again made Solarflare stricken with fear She looked at the scroll and started to burn right before the door was blown down and guns were put on the old man her two sisters she said ''How,,. For ounce the cat spoke ''There were Witnesses some kids were playing and sore your interactions,,. She litrally growled ''there were no kids there,,.

Through The detestable smug look Solarcore said ''All we had to do was wait and I'm wondrering arn't eating them suppost to make you more powerfull,,. Flare answered ''It didn't work,,. Shrugging I ate them and nothing happened,,.

Core said ''Well I have no choice by law I have to seal you,,. Flare Scowling said ''I knew it,,.

Her glaring down at her was the last thing she sore and her blasted the master emerald she flew sideways then again it was the beggining of a new life.

The three vials were seen each in there own colours standing out from the rest before she went in her evil grin came back can't wait.


End file.
